


6:22 AM

by queenimpa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, early morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenimpa/pseuds/queenimpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did I do to deserve somebody as wonderful as you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	6:22 AM

 

5:43 am. That was the time Yamaguchi Tadashi woke up nearly completely on top of his best friend Tsukishima Kei.

5:46 am. That was the time Tsukishima Kei woke up to feel a heavy pressure on his chest and lower left side. Peeling open his eyes, he sees a pair of dark eyes staring at him in the gray light.

5:50 am. Yamaguchi hasn’t moved his sight from the piercing gold gaze, he’s not sure if he’s even blinked in the last 4 minutes.

5:51 am. Though the two had been friends for years, no amount of time could prepare Tsukishima for the sudden feelings bubbling up in his chest.

5:52 am. Yamaguchi knew since their second year of junior high; his feelings for the blond. But he never expected to wake up in the same bed, let alone cuddling, with him. Yamaguchi was too stunned to move, and so they continued looking, staring-

5:53 am. -engulfing each other in their gape. Tsukishima took a shaky breath and broke the gaze. The odd lighting of the room made it difficult to tell if the blush was real. Yamaguchi made a small surprised noise, and blinked his dry eyes, but did not move.

“Good morning,” Yamaguchi whispered, Tsukishima looked back at the brunette, and a tightness swelled up in his chest once again.

“Morning,” Tsukishima cleared his throat, and made a move to grab his glasses off of the nightstand. A delicate hand stopped the sudden motion and the blonde raised an eyebrow at him.

Yamaguchi retracted his hand immediately, and mumbled an apology. He looked away and laid his head back onto Tsukishima’s chest; turned away.

“Is this okay?” he asked.

“It’s fine-” Tsukishima’s voice was strained. Yamaguchi considered getting up, or at least rolling over, when a large hand lightly rested on his shoulder. Very similar to the way you might pet a cat.

"Tsuki-"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Okay."

They laid this way for about half an hour. Tsukishima idly playing with Yamaguchi's hair and Yamaguchi snoring softly.

6:22 am. That was the time in which Tsukishima Kei realized he was hopelessly in love with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohh my gosh I'm really nervous posting this here. It's not my first fanfic, but it is the first I have written for a popular fandom. Haikyuu is one of my top favorite series (in both manga and anime), and I'm super psyched to finally begin my contribution! In the beginning I never really liked Tsuki (don't hate me!). I've always felt he was rude and bitter for no reason. But after reading the manga... My feelings for this character (and many others) spiraled out of control. I have that kind of love where I want to punch him in the face then give him lots of kisses and tell him everything is going to be okay. I was sort of disappointed, finishing the first season, because we never /really/ got to know Tsuki and Yamaguchi; especially their friendship. I gave in and read the manga, and got to chapter 40 in two days. I am now at chapter 119, and reading Haikyuu will always be one of very few decisions I will never regret. This series has a huge chunk of my heart, and there will be actual tears when it is finished. Thank you for reading, please leave kudos if you liked it! <3


End file.
